


Heat

by alphaofallcats, meaninglessblah



Series: Gift Fics [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaofallcats/pseuds/alphaofallcats, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaninglessblah/pseuds/meaninglessblah
Summary: Damian stares at her, face blank and she can’t tell what he’s thinking until he opens his mouth. And only because it’s Damian, does it make sense that the first thing to pass his lips is, “Do you need help?”
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Damian Wayne
Series: Gift Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960108
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65
Collections: DCU Rarepair Exchange 2020





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batsaboutbats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsaboutbats/gifts).



Steph stays late, slowly trailing behind everyone during the post-patrol briefing, taking her time to secure her gear in the lockers, to strip down and shower. And because nothing felt like the biggest Fuck You to Bruce than getting off in the showers, she waits until everyone was gone to take that fancy shower head with seven different pressures off its hook and use it on herself. It felt good, the kind of toe-curling release she needs after sludging through Gotham’s winter alleys and icy rooftops. 

She manages one blissful orgasm before there are eyes on her back.

-

Damian stares at her, face blank and she can’t tell what he’s thinking until he opens his mouth. And only because it’s Damian, does it make sense that the first thing to pass his lips is, “Do you need help?”

She thinks about it. Truly thinks about it, long enough that he finally shifts his weight from one foot to the other. It’s a short tell of the vulnerability he’s slowly been allowing the family to see.

“Yeah,” she says, then glances at the bottle of shampoo on the bench behind her. “You can help.”

-

It almost feels better than her orgasm. His hands are gently working through her hair, fingers carefully threading through her curls. When his nails catch along her scalp, she shivers. He stills for just a moment, then does it again, and this time when her breath hitches he makes an amused hum.

-

“Are you…” He pauses with the bar of soap in his hand, twirling it to work up suds before meeting her eyes, “able to orgasm more than once?”

To the point, as always. If not slightly awkward, but Damian was always a bit awkward, even after his years of practice with Jon.

“Yeah,” she answers, almost breathless. 

-

Her skin is already rosy warm from the heat, but Damian’s hands send that extra buzz rippling through her. Thumbs rising to stroke featherlight over her nipples, coax her into a gentle arch as she moans. 

It’s almost hesitant, when he lowers lips to mouth at her pulse, but the enticing tandem his circling fingers make on her tit and between her thighs is enough to have the heat coiling tight in her belly. Steph lifts to her toes, grinding back against his thigh. 

-

For the first time she realizes he’s still dressed, sopping fucking wet under the hot spray with her.

“I can’t take you seriously like this,” she says. She reaches out, circles a finger around the collar of his shirt. “Let me see.” 

He acquiesces. 

-

The tile is cool now, the spray drying but still slicking her thighs where Damian’s palms press bruises. The way he holds her is revenant, his motions sure. 

If not for those hands, Steph’s sure she’d be a heap on the floor by now, her legs long since surrendered to the artful curl of his tongue inside her. 

His hair is damp still, slippery between her fingers where they clench tight. His scalp must be aching by now, his back an artwork of red nail lines beneath her frantic grip. 

But every gentle breath against her skin is purposeful, his fingers long and steady as they sink and pull. The heat fills her from her toes to her crown, veins humming when she final tips over. 

-

They clean down quickly, the evidence of their time spent using up all the hot water slipping down the drain before they head upstairs. There’s a commotion in the sitting room, and it echoes down the long hallways, reaching them as they exit the clock door. Damian offers to hang back while Steph goes on ahead. 

She doesn’t realize they are holding hands until he squeezes once and lets her go.

She slips into the room unnoticed, curling her legs under her on the nearest lounge as she tunes into the debate Jason and Tim are several minutes into. She doesn’t really pay attention to the words. 

Nor the curl of Cass’ smile when her eyes slip over Steph from the other side of the room. 

Dick’s stepped in to play peacekeeper and suggest another board game by the time Damian strolls in. Jason immediately argues that they should play cards, all of them having excellent composure to hide secrets. There’s not a single beat missing in his gait when Damian sits in the armchair next to her to watch the proceedings. 

Cass looks away, and Steph shifts her position to free one ankle from her sit. 

She flicks him a glance, slowly rubbing her foot against his shin. More out of curiosity for his reaction than any actual tease. 

Damian doesn’t acknowledge the motion except to languidly meet her eyes, that emerald glowing with heat.  
-

She buys fruity shampoo to wash his hair the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
